atrapado en el amor
by hikari-loka
Summary: Sabía que aquellas palabras las había escuchado en alguna parte, y las recordo horrorizado. No permitiría que la historia se repitiese y haría todo por salvar al letón.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

(N/A):lo que no este en flash back la mayoria va ser en POV sealand, lo que esta en cursiva son partes del libro "atrapada en el amor". espero q disfruten el fic, es mi primer trabajo (estoy un poco nerviosa T^T) bye.

* * *

Cerró con cuidado el libro que llevaba en manos, era la séptima vez que lo leía y aun no lograba comprender su significado, fijó sus ojos en la portada y detalló con sus dedos el título de aquella obra, claramente en letras de oro se podía leer _Atrapada en el amor._

Ya hace varias semanas que tenía esa obra en sus manos y todavía recordaba el día en la que el letón se la prestó.

_Flash back._

El sol radiante, calentaba en esos días de verano y la brisa que soplaba sin cuidado daba un pequeño consuelo a las personas y criaturas que querían escapar del calor.

Afuera de la casa de Rusia, se divisaban 2 siluetas en el patio, una apoyada sobre un árbol y la otra dibujando en suelo.

La silueta más pequeña levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo apoyado en el, después se levantó y con pasos simples se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a él.

-Oye, Raivis ¿qué tanto andas leyendo?, llevas horas con ese libro- el otro tan sumiso estaba en su lectura que cuando le habló se asusto por el repentino acercamiento y retrocedió un poco.

-Waaa, Peter no me asustes así-dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, que se encontraba acelerada por el susto.

-Bueno, y dime ¿qué lees?-preguntó mientras se acercaba para intentar tener más visibilidad del contenido del libro.

-Ohh, no es nada en especial, solo una de mis novelas favoritas, _Atrapada en el amor_ por Ellenai Mirajares.

-No entiendo, que tiene de especial leer un libro sin dibujos ni retratos-refunfuñó el otro, mientras inflaba sus molleras haciendo un puchero.

-Jeje -soltó una sonrisita el letón, lo cual hizo que el otro se sonrojara.

-Oye ¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada, Peter no todos los libros que no tienen dibujos son malos, hay algunos que tienen muy buena trama y existen mucho diferentes tipos, como comedia, terror, drama…

-Hmp, no le veo nada de interesante-dijo mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda a su amigo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a colorear

-Incluso hay algunos de guerra que podrían ayudar a hacer estrategias-al oír esto el otro se paró en seco y con ojos brillante volvió a tomar su lugar junto al letón.

-¿Enserio hay libros así?-dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban de la emoción

-Claro hay mucha variedad-exclamó sorprendido por la ansiedad y curiosidad de Sealand.

-¿Y habrá alguno que me dé estrategias para patearle el culo a Inglaterra?

-Bueno yo no…..-intentó decir pero el otro y estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasías mientras Letonia solo lo veía con una gotita detrás de la sien.

-Y bueno de qué se trata tu libro, tiene un titulo interesante—dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Raivis después de terminar de fantasear

-Ah, b-bueno este se trata de una mujer que por deudas su familia queda condenada, entonces ella para salvarlos decide venderse al rey y servirle como sirvienta hasta que se page la deuda, ella es forzada a hacer trabajos y aparte tiene que ser concubina del príncipe, poco a poco el príncipe al ver su sencillez se enamora de ella, pero tiempo después la deuda se pagó y ella decidió regresar con su familia, el príncipe al ver esto les dice a sus guardias que la encierren, estos obedecen y la atrapan, ella le pregunta el porqué al príncipe y él le dice que la ama, pero ella reprocha que ella nunca amaría a un animal que la encarcela, todo el tiempo el príncipe intenta darle su cariño a la sirvienta pero ésta le rechaza y le pide que la deje libre, el príncipe se da cuenta de su error y la deja ir.

Ella ya libre regresa con su familia y vive feliz, pero aun así siente que le falta algo, al final se da cuenta que necesita al príncipe y regresa con él y lo perdona y decide estar con él porque ella dice que él atrapó su corazón- después de terminar el relato dio un suspiro de fascinación- sólo imaginármelo me dan ganas de leerla otra vez que te pare…-observó a su lado pero Peter ya se encontraba dormido- Vaya, creo que lo aburrí demasiado.

_Fin flash back_

Tiempo después él me prestó ese mismo libro para que yo leyera y por fin entendí porqué le gustaba tanto, la historia simplemente te atrapaba enseguida, al principio me tarde en leerla por la pereza de hacerlo pero poco a poco me dio curiosidad por sabe más y más hasta que la terminé.

Y a pesar de que la releía y releía aun no podía comprender algo. Entre todas las cosas mi principal duda era: _¿Por qué dejar que te quiten tu libertad?,_ la primera respuesta que se me vino a la mente fue "amor" pero aun así el amor no era suficiente motivo como para dejar tu libertad de lado, entonces porque dejarte atrapar por algo así.

Me levanté de la silla donde estaba y me dirigí a la cocina, planeaba decirle a mamá que ya me iba a casa de Raivis a devolverle el libro, después de todo ya con esta era 8 veces seguidas que lo leía y aparte llevaba un año con él.

-Mamá ya me voy a casa de Raivis, voy a devolverle el libro que me prestó, no tardo-dije desde la entrada de la cocina, mi mamá se volteó y me dio una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado y no llegues tarde- Asentí y salí de la cocina para embarcarme hacia el camino a la casa de Rusia, donde se encontraba Raivis.

En todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en la misma cuestión de estar atrapado, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de Rusia. Toqué varias veces hasta que me abrió Toris.

-Hola Peter, pasa-dijo mientras se corría para darme paso a la casa- De seguro vienes a ver a Raivis, se encuentra arriba, puedes pasar- En el momento en que dijo eso empecé a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Letonia. Al llegar toqué tres veces hasta que me abrió.

-Ah-h, Peter no esperaba que vinieras- Se hizo a un lado para darme acceso a su habitación, yo llegué y me acomodé en la cama y el vino a mi lado- ¿A qué viniste?.

-Te vine a devolver tu libro- Dije mientras le entregaba el libro en sus manos.

-Ah, sí, el libro-dijo mientras lo sostuvo y se paraba para ponerlo en un estante- ¿Y cómo estuvo?

-Interesante, la historia es muy bonita- El se acercó después de haber dejado el libro y se volvió a sentar junto a mí.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, pero logré notar algo en sus ojos.

-R-raivis-tomé sus cara entre mis manos, y él me miro sorprendido, miré sus ojos detenidamente. Así era, mis ojos no me habían engañado- Hmp, otra vez- pensé – Raivis, ¿otra vez estuviste llorando?.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó exaltado para luego mirar hacia el otro lado- N-no yo n-no he es-tado llo-llorando- dijo mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

- Raivis, no me mientas- dije mientras le obligaba a verme a los ojos- Dime, ¿qué te hizo esta vez ese bastardo?.

-Ru-rusia-san no me hizo nada- Intentó volver a desviar la mirada pero yo lo sostuve su rostro con más fuerza. Miré sus ojos fijamente mientras le mandaba una mirada dura para que me dijese la verdad.

- Raivis, por favor dime la verdad- miré como sus ojos poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas, y sentí como se tiró a mí, yo lo abracé tratando de consolarlo- Ya, ya, ya pasó- Sentí como mi traje se iba mojando por sus lágrimas, hasta que poco a poco dejó de llorar- Bueno ¿ya puedes decirme que te hizo?

- En realidad no hizo nada, de verdad…

_Flash back_

Era una tarde tranquila y Letonia se encontraba leyendo en el jardín tranquilo, todo iba bien hasta que una sombra lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Raivis~- frente a él ahora se encontraba la gran nación de Rusia, el letón inmediatamente se sobresalto y empezó a temblar.

-Se-señor Rusia, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- Dijo mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa y aparentar no estar nervioso frente a la gran nación.

- ¿Que no puedo visitar ni mi propio patio?- preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre el letón y lo veía con un aura amenazadora.

- No nada que ver, Rusia-san- dijo el otro mientras empezaba a temblar mas frenéticamente.

- ¿Y dime Letonia que haces tú aquí?.

- Yo nada solo leí este libro que...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el ruso agarró su libro y lo empezó a hojear.

- Nee es solo un libro de fantasía, que habla sobre la libertad y sobre el amor.

- A-ah sí, bueno, es-es uno de mis favoritos.

- A qué aburrido- dijo mientras partía el libro a la mitad, frente a la vista horrorizada del letón, para luego volver a inclinarse hacia a él- Neee~ veo que a letonia le gusta leer mucho, sobre todo los libros de fantasía y libertad.

- Bueno de-debo admitir que so-son de mi gusto-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del mayor, pero esto le fue imposible porque una mano enguantada del ruso le hizo verlo a la cara.

- Bueno no te preocupes Letonia, vas a poder seguir fantaseando con la libertad todo lo que quieras, porque tú nunca vas a ser libre- dijo mientras veía amenazadoramente al letón, este se estremeció completamente y quedo en shock frente a aquellas palabras.

- Bueno me voy- dijo el ruso mientras volvía a erguirse para irse- Nos vemos Letonia~

El pequeño quedó en estado de shock hasta que el otro se metió a la casa, abrazó sus piernas a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar.

_Fin del flash back_

Al recordar esto Letonia volvió a llorar y se aferró mas a mí, ya podía imaginarme aquella escena.

- Maldito bastardo- dije mientras apretaba mis puños, si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría. Sentí como poco a poco Letonia levantaba su cabeza y me miraba a los ojos, sus ojos están inflamados y rojos de tanto llorar- Ra-raivis.

- Oye, Peter- dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos de forma penetrarte, algunas lágrimas aun escapaban de su rostro- ¿Tu-tú crees que yo tal vez en al-algún momento seré libre?- me preguntó mientras se aferraba más a mis ropas y me veía de manera suplicante, yo ante esto no pude mas y lo abrase, quería consolarlo de tanta tristeza que sentía.

- Claro que vas a lograr ser libre-dije tratando de darle un poco de calor y de consuelo, después de un rato abrazados él se separo de mí y me vio con ojos de ternura, con la manga de su ropa se secó las lagrimas y me volvió a ver.

- Bueno será mejor que me limpie la cara y bajemos a comer algo, has de tener hambre- yo solo asentí y él se paró para ir al baño, lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta, dejé escapar un suspiro. – El no se merecía esto, él es una buena persona, como Dios le hacía pasar todos esto, él no deberí..- y como si un click en mi mete sonara, se me acordó la historia del libro, me pare rápidamente y fui directo al librero a buscar la novela.

Cuando la encontré hojeé sus páginas hasta encontrar una en específico:

_- ¿tú crees que yo podré ser libre?-cuestionó Magdalena a aquel guardia que la consolaba, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas y el era lo único que le quedaba._

_- Por supuesto que sí-dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos su rostro y la miraba a los ojos-mientras tu corazón sea libre tú lo serás._

Cerró el libro mientras lo miraba horrorizado, esa escena le recordaba mucho a lo que cavaba de pasar, más que landa por las palabras de la sirvienta: "¿_tú crees que yo podré ser libre?-_eran exactamente las mismas palabras que Raivis había dicho, y no solo eso, varias escenas de la novela se parecían a la vida de Raivis, los maltratos, los trabajos forzados entre otros.

Dejé el libro en donde lo había tomado y me senté en la cama, aun estaba horrorizado por todo esto y empecé a pensar.

-Si todo es igual eso significa que….- entonces fue cuando realmente me asusté, si todo seguía a ese paso, Raivis quería enamorado de Rusia y se condenaría eternamente, ya no solo él le pertenecería a Rusia sino también su corazón.

Escuché como la puerta del baño se abría y de allá salía el letón, ya con la cara lavada y sin rastros de haber llorado.

-Bueno, nos vamos- me acerqué lentamente hacia a él con la cabeza agachada cubriendo mis ojos con el flequillo- Peter ¿qué pasa, esta..?

Y antes de que pudiera continuar lo abracé, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas temiendo que se vaya.

-Peter que pa..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo interrumpí.

-Prométeme que nunca te dejarás vencer por Rusia.

-Peter pero que te p…

-¡PROMÉTEMELO!- dije mientras me aferraba mas a él.

-Ok te lo prometo- sentí como el poco a poco correspondía mi abrazo, y sentí un poco de alivio, después de eso el no volvió a preguntar y solo nos dirigimos abajo.

¡No dejaría que Raivis tuviera el mismo destino que aquella sirvienta, no permitiría que se condenara de por vida, el ya había sufrido suficiente, y esa era mi promesa, cuando creciera me hare más fuerte y juntos venceremos a Rusia y conseguiremos su libertad, porque yo Sealand, Peter Kirkland no dejaré que mi amigo letonia quede "atrapado en el amor"!

* * *

(N/A): bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi me encanta el sealand/letonia, solo q hay pocos fics T.T,se acepto bullas, huevos y tomates (mmm tomates fusososo *¬*), bye.


End file.
